El ladron de carteras
by Nico Robin 13
Summary: La historia se basa en un cap del manga cuando una de las compañeras de usui finge ser su prometida... Lime llegando a lemon.


**Me encanto la historia odie el maldito titulo ... **

**advertencia puede producir derrames nasales y a los de la mente un poco debil solo puedo decir que contiene lime.**

CAPITULO 1

-Debo alcanzarlo- decía ella mientras corría desesperadamente, alargando su paso cada vez mas, solo esperando poder encontrar a Usui y hablar con él. Las calles se hacían mas largas, su paso más lento y el tiempo corría, su corazón agitado en una noche lluviosa era lo único que podía escuchar, solo esperaba verlo. Su carrera termino al llegar y ver el portón de la escuela totalmente cerrado, ahora si ya no habría oportunidad.

-NOO… maldito Usui- decía Ayuzawa mientras empuñaba sus manos, no sabía cómo reaccionar desde que esa chica hablo con ella del teléfono de su novio, su prometida? Eso no podría ser, tenía que encontrarlo ya para aclarar esta situación.

-Ayuzawa- dijo una voz detrás de suyo, era Usui. Ella no lo pensó dos veces y volteo para repentinamente darle una bofetada en la cara.

-MALDITO UZUI, TU PROMETIDA?, ERES UN IDIOTA- dijo después de golpearlo, pero no le basto solo eso, estaba por volver a abofetearlo pero él la detuvo agarrando su muñeca.

-Ayuzawa, no entiendes, tranquilízate- decía Usui mientras bajaba lentamente su brazo aun agarrando la muñeca de Misaki.

-Ayuzawa solo es una compañera que agarro mi teléfono para molestarte- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, para después soltar su muñeca esperando alguna reacción de pate de ella. Misaki no pudo hacer más que empujarlo lejos de ella, estaba enojada, pero consigo misma, por no confiar en él. Bajo su mirada y empuño sus manos, realmente estaba enojada, de pronto pudo sentir que Usui toco sus hombros, un gesto que la tranquilizo bastante.

-Ayuzawa… te quiero- dijo mientras agarraba el mentón de Misaki y subía su rostro a la altura de sus ojos, para después darle un pequeño beso bajo la lluvia.

Ambos estaban empapados, en una noche fría, pero sus cuerpos estaban tan cálidos que apenas notaban el frio de la oscuridad. Después caminaron sin rumbo y sin cruzar palabra, era agradable estar así, juntos, los dos solos bajo la lluvia.

-Ayuzawa, no puedes caminar hasta tu casi así- dijo Usui deteniendo su paso.

-Claro que si Usui, no necesito la compañía de eee… aaah aaah Achuuuu- no término de hablar cuando un estornudo se atravesó en sus palabras.

-Ayuzawa, ven con migo- dijo Usui agarrándola de la mano.

-A donde me llevas Usui- dijo Misaki poniendo resistencia.

- A mi casa- dijo, Misaki asintió con la cabeza y después se dejo llevar por él.

Misaki sabía que no tenía opción, su salud estaba empeorando y aunque no quería admitirlo, necesitaba la ayuda de Usui, pero, ahora no solamente le preocupaba su estado físico, sino el tener que estar a solas con Usui en su departamento.

Llegaron al departamento de Usui totalmente empapados, tanto así que Misaki al avanzar se resbalo cayendo bocarriba en el piso, Usui no pudo evitar una sonrisa debido a su graciosos golpe, Misaki enojada se revolcaba en el suelo como un gusano tratando de quedar de pie, algo que no fue posible, dándose por vencida se sentó y apoyo sus manos en el suelo detrás de su espalda y sus piernas estiradas juntando las rodillas, miro a Usui desafiantemente lanzando también una señal de ayuda, el captando la indirecta borro si sonrisa y le brindo su mano, Misaki la tomo fuertemente y se puso de pie quedando a pocos milímetros cerca de su cuerpo, ella bajo su cabeza, pero Usui la detuvo juntando su frente con la de ella.

-Ayusawa, te vez hermosa cuando te enojas- dio Usui en un tono bajo

-cállate Usui- decía Misaki mientras trataba de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas, podía sentir calor en su cuerpo y sus manos temblaban, estaba avergonzada por estar tan cerca de Usui, solo pensaba en cómo podría escapar de esa situación, pero fue interrumpida por un gran beso de parte de Usui, el abrazo su cintura mientras que Misaki rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Usui, de pronto se dejaron llevar por la situación y la excitación que sentían en ese momento, Misaki realmente nunca se había sentido así con alguien, sus manso fueron deslizándose desde el cuello de Usui hasta su torso intentando sacar su húmedo saco (claro, mojado por la lluvia :p) Usui era consciente de lo que estaba pasando y realmente quería seguir , pero sabía que Misaki mas que consiente solo se dejaba llevar por la situación y le preocupaba que después de esto se arrepintiera.

-Ayusawa… está segura de lo que pasara?… seguro que quieres?- dijo Usui separando su labio y retirando la se cuerpo.

-Usui, por favor…. Ya lo sé y ….. y.. quiero que seas el primero- dijo ocultando su rostro avergonzado en el pecho de Usui, el bajo su cabeza y la beso nuevamente. Caminaron lentamente hasta el cuarto de Usui donde se despojaron de su ropa rápidamente, se necesitaban el uno al otro, Usui no podía creer que esto en realidad estaba pasando y nunca había visto a Misaki actuar así, pero le fascinaba, besar cada parte de su cuerpo y hacerla suya por primera vez, el frio de esa noche no fue problema para consumar su amor y sus húmedos cuerpos (por la lluvia claro)solo sentía calor debido a lo que estaban sintiendo. Misaki doblo su espalda cuan Usui entro en ella, pero el dolor fue efímero y poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a este gran sentimiento, sus dedos se entrelazaban mientras movían sus caderas, un momento que jamás olvidara. Cuando llegaron al punto máximo de su excitación Usui se recostó encima del pecho de Misaki y beso su mentón lentamente, después se levantaron y se pusieron sus ropas ya que Misaki tenía que llegar a su casa, pero como?, mientras ella se vestía recordaba lo que había pasado, realmente no lo podía creer, Usui fue el primero, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se siguió arreglando, después Salío hacia la sala y se dirigió a Usui.

- Y ahora como me iré?- dijo ella sobando el cuello tratando de pensar

-Yo te llevare…llamamos un taxi- dijo Usui sonriendo

-QUE?... Y HASTA AHORA ME LO DICES?-

-no preguntas- dijo con un tono indiferente

-arggg… maldito Usui- decía Misaki mientras se encorvaba y empuñaba sus manos. Uci se le acerco y le beso la frente y se adelanto, esto hizo sonrojar a Misaki.

-Ayuzawa…. Vamos o no?- dijo Usui recostándose en el marco de la puerta.

- ya ve ¬¬ dijo Misaki caminando con sus pies pesados y bajando su cabeza en forma de derrota, Usui solo sonrió.

…

CAPITULO 2

Salieron juntos hacia una parada de autobús, para cubrirse de la lluvia, Usui tomo la mano de Misaki y entrelazo sus dedos, Misaki al sentir esto trato de soltar su mano, pero Usui la agarraba fuertemente.

-Usui, suéltame- dijo ella con un tono fuerte-

-Ayuzawa, no pretendas olvidar lo que acabamos de vivir- dijo Usui mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-claro que no aho-Usui- dijo Misaki esquivando su mirada, incomoda en ese momento. Ella no lo iba a olvidar, su primera vez fue maravillosa y no habría podido pedir otra persona que no fuera Usui; fue perfecto y esperaba que algún día se volviera a repetir. Ella lo amaba, pero no podía expresar sus sentimientos, así de sencillo; no lo diría por ahora ella guardaría ese hermoso sentimiento, para decírselo en el momento indicado.

Ella subió al taxi y se dirigió a su casa, jamás había dormido tan bien en su vida. Al día siguiente tenía clase así que se levanto como de costumbre y se dirigió a sekai. Era un día normal, como era común Misaki estaba reprendiendo a unos chicos de su clase, ella estaba parada frente a ellos, con sus brazos en la cintura hablando con una voz terrorífica; de repente alguien se acerca por detrás y la llama, gira instintivamente su cabeza y antes de que pueda contestar sus labios se encuentran con los de Usui, haciendo del choque un beso.

La reacción de la clase fue épica, sus ojos tan abiertos como platos y sus mandíbulas caídas, no lo podían creer; sabían que eran novios pero jamás los habían visto demostrar su afecto, mucho menos Misaki. El momento en el que sus labios se juntaron fue eterno para ella; hubo un silencio muerto por unos instantes, pero esos pocos segundos sumados con el beso fue una gran humillación para ella. Misaki separo sus labios de los de Usui empujando su pecho y tomando distancia, sus ojos ardían de furia y sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmesí, debido a la vergüenza que acababa de pasar, radicalmente volteo a mirar a la clase, ellos aun con sus caras expandidas, trataron de volver a la normalidad lo antes posible y pretender no haber visto nada, sabían que no les convenía.

Misaki le lanzo una bofetada a Usui y salió del salón, el solamente froto su mejilla y sonrió dulcemente, después fue tras ella.

-MALDITO USUI, por que hizo eso frente a toda la clase? - decía Misaki mientras empuñaba sus manos y bajaba su cabeza, estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que sus pasos iban cada vez más rápido, pero freno en seco al escuchar una voz familiar detrás de ella.

-Ayuzawa… espera- dijo Usui agarrando su muñeca para detener su paso, al tratar de alejarse de él.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo ella volteando para ver sus ojos fijamente.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo volver a sonrojar a Misaki.

-Eres un idiota- decía Misaki poniendo aun más intensidad a sus ojos, tratando de escapar, pero Usui detuvo su disposición cuando se dirigió a ella –dijiste que no lo ibas a olvidar…- dijo Usui bajando su cabeza, haciendo que pequeños mechones de su cabello le cubrieran la vista.

-¿Olvidar que?- dijo ella, pero al terminar sus palabras pudo recordar aquella noche, su respiración se acelero y su cuerpo se detuvo, el tenía razón.

-Hemos llegado muy lejos como para tratar de seguir ocultando lo nuestro, es más, no sé qué ocultamos si ya todos lo saben- con esta última frase levanto su cabeza, aun con mechones de cabello en sus ojos, para poder mirar fijamente a Misaki y seguir.

-Ayuzawa, no quiero seguir ocultando mi afecto, como tu novio quiero poder tratarte como tal en todo momento, sobre todo cuando te visite en el colegio; y Ayuzawa… quiero poder repetirlo- Misaki no pudo decir una palabra, sus ojos completamente abiertos y su cara atónita fueron aspectos que no pudo disimular, realmente ni ella supo como logro soltarse de la mano de Usui y salir corriendo.

Solamente corría sin rumbo, no quería que Usui la siguiera, solo quería estar sola, estaba muy confundida, sobre todo por lo que había dicho Usui, sabía que era cierto, pero no quería admitirlo frente a Usui, algo se lo impedía. Afortunadamente las clases ya habían terminado, así que Misaki salió cautelosamente para no ser descubierta por sus compañeros y mucho menos por Usui. Se dirigió al maid latte, con la esperanza de que el trabajo le despejara la mente.

CAPITULO 3

Cuando estaba cambiando su uniforme por el traje del trabajo, al ver sus pequeños pantalones de tul, que hacen parte del uniforme, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cuando Usui levanto su falda para poder verlos y burlarse de ella. –aho-Usui- dijo Misaki inconscientemente aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La tarde se paso lenta y extrañamente, Misaki sufría una terrible lucha en su mente y lo peor era que en esta peleaba contra ella misma; una parte quería que viniera (Usui, claro está xDDD), pero la otra anhelaba por verlo pasar atravez de la puerta del café; al final la primera opción gano y Usui no apareció durante ese día. Estaba triste, lo extrañaba y por alguna extraña razón echaba de menos sus burlas y pervertidos comentarios que usaba para enojarla. Al salir del café recibió una llamada de Sakura para encontrarse y divertirse un rato, bueno ya que era un fin de semana se merecía un buen descanso, así que accedió.

Se encontraron en un pequeño restaurante para comer algo, Misaki aprovecho y le pidió disculpas a Sakura por lo que había sucedido en el salón de clases con Usui (El beso -.-), pero se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta de ella.

-No hay nada que disculpar, es algo normal para las personas que tienen ese tipo de relación- dijo con una sonrisa la inocente Sakura.

-¿Ese tipo de relación?- pregunto Misaki, inclinando un poco la cabeza en símbolo de confusión.

-De novios- decía tranquilamente su amiga, mientras introducía una buena porción de ramen en su boca.

Novios… Misaki odiaba esa palabra, aunque sabía que eso eran, no entendía por qué su confusión y vergüenza solo por escucharla, sus pensamientos estaban aun mas confusos ahora, desde el punto de vista de Usui, de Sakura y posiblemente de muchos mas era algo completamente normal, pero ella aun no podía aceptar esto, su timidez y vergüenza siempre se reflejaban en su enojo, así que al final no sabría como tratarlo.

Después de charla con Sakura, Misaki se dirigió a su casa, aun con enredos en sus pensamientos. Se recostó en su cama tratando de organizar sus ideas y analizarlas una por una, después de tanto meditarlo y no poder conciliar el sueño llego a una conclusión y aun sin estar segura debía intentarlo.

Al otro día (Sábado ¬¬) Misaki fue a trabajar al café un día normal, muy cotidiano, el mismo trió de idiotas de siempre, grandes pedidos y unos que otro pervertido; pero en la tarde ocurrió algo inesperado, Misaki se acerco a la puerta para recibir a un cliente que entraba.

-Bienvenido amo- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia, pero al levantar su mirada, era Usui, llevaba una clásica camisa blanca con una pantalones de dril y en su mano una hermosa rosa de un color rojo intenso; Misaki al verlo se quedo helada, Usui solo sonrió y le guiño el ojo.

-Hola, Ayuzawa- dijo mientras se dirigía a su mesa.

-¿Qué desea amo?- dijo Misaki mientras se acercaba lentamente a él con la mejor sonrisa que pudo sacar en ese momento, Usui la miro fijamente descruzo su pierna y dijo –cinco (5) minutos- se levanto nuevamente y puso la rosa en el uniforme de Misaki, para después dirigirse a la parte trasera del café.

Misaki se dirigió a donde se encontraba la gerente y pidió permiso por un momento, realmente necesitaba hablar con Usui. Salió escondiendo sus manos tras su espalda ocultando la hermosa rosa que ocupaban, Usui estaba recostado contra la pared esperando a Misaki y al verla se enderezo, camino hacia ella y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Ayuzawa… tú, ¿me quieres?- Misaki no sabía que responder en ese momento, por supuesto que lo quería, pero para ella no era tan fácil decirlo, organizaba las palabras en su mente pero Usui la distrajo hablando nuevamente.

-No quiero un sí o… un no por respuesta, quiero palabras concisas- Misaki ahora se estaba confusa, Usui necesitaba una respuesta inmediata, y dependiendo de lo que ella dijera estaría o no en juego su relación, organizo por última vez las palabras en su mente y tomo una decisión.

-Usui… yo… mmm…... te amo- dijo ella mientras agachaba su cabeza por un segundo, levantarla, poder mirar a Usui y confirmar su respuesta. El solo sonrió y acaricio tiernamente su cabeza, para después marcharse, ella solo se quedo parada hay tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido, su mente se hundió es sus pensamientos por un momento, no podía creer lo que había dicho y no podía creer en la reacción que había tenido Usui, no sabía qué hacer ahora, no sabía cómo reaccionar; hubiera querido estarse ahí todo el día tratando de reflexionar, pero su trabajo aguardaba por ella y la campanilla del café se lo recordó.

Trabajo muy distraída esa tarde, necesitaba hablar con Usui y aclarar ese asunto.

Esa noche le correspondía a Misaki cerrar el café, pero ya al terminar de cerrar la puerta un hombre apareció detrás suyo y le arrebato su cartera, avanzo a paso rápido pero Misaki lo alcanzo velozmente, lo agarro del brazo y fuertemente le dio una voltereta que lo arrojo al piso.

CAPITULO 4

Un poco agitada por lo sucedido, se agacho para recoger la cartera y noto su hermoso rostro… era Usui.

-Usui… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- decía Misaki mientras lo ayudaba a levantar.

-Ya me robe tu corazón… así que quería robarte algo mas- dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, ahora roja de la vergüenza-

-Usui… yoooh- no pudo terminar sus palabras y se lanzo sobre el para poder besarlo. Usui mantuvo sus ojos abiertos por un instante, estaba sorprendido, pero después cerro sus ojos para poder intensificar aquel beso, rodeo fuertemente sus caderas y ella abrazo su espalda mientras sus labios tenían un encuentro frenético, solamente la falta de oxigeno les obligo a separarse, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus corazones latían rápido al compas de la noche.

-Ayuzawa…-

-No digas nada… solo, solo caminemos- dijo Misaki tomando de la mano Usui.

Caminar con su novio, agarrados de las manos bajo la oscuridad de la noche, esto le hizo recordar aquel día en el que descubrieron el amor dentro del apartamento de Usui; no supieron cuanto caminaron, el tiempo fue tan corto que sin darse cuenta ya estaban a solo unas calles de donde vivía Usui, ella miro un punto ciego y dijo:

-Usui… vamos a tu apartamento- el solo asintió con su cabeza sin dejar que ella notara sus mejillas algo ruborizadas y se dirigieron hasta su habitación; ya en la puerta se decidieron de sus zapatos, Usui se quedo ahí mientras Misaki dio unos pasos hacia la sala, se detuvo en un punto y volteo a mirar a Usui, Usui después de responder a su mirada avanzo hacia ella y la beso apasionadamente, ambos sabían lo que estaba pasando e iba a pasar, ella sabía que era algo hermoso que quería repetir con Usui; y el sabía que era una muestra de amor y de confianza que Misaki le estaba brindando, seguidamente Usui se despejo de su abrigo y su camisa, mientras recorría con sus manos la espalda de Misaki, para después seguir con su pecho e ir desabotonando los botones de su camisa mientras la seguía besando; él la volteo colocando su espalda contra su pecho, para rodearla con sus brazos y pasear su mentón por el hombro de su amada Misaki.

Caminaron hacia la cama, Misaki dio una vuelta y lanzo a Usui a la cama, se recostó encima de él y rodeo su torso con sus piernas, se deshizo de su falda, mientras que Usui la miraba sorprendido, nunca había visto a Misaki así, para él era tan sensual y excitante, sus mechones un poco despeinados rodeando su cara y sus mejillas color carmesí, se volvieron a besar con intensidad sus lenguas tenían una batalla mientras recorrían toda su boca, Usui acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Misaki hasta llegar a desabrochar su sostén, en ese momento Misaki abrió los ojos y reacciono cubriéndose los pechos con sus manos mientras bajaba su cabeza, Usui se levanto y la abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello, beso su frente y la miro fijamente esperando una reacción, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y lo beso, después de eso Usui se acostó encima de ella y se deshizo de su ultima prenda para recorrer su cuerpo llenándolo de besos, ya cuando ambos estaban totalmente desnudos mientras rosaban sus cuerpos, Usui procedió a introducirse en Misaki haciendo movimientos suaves, mientras hundía su rostro en su hombro, realmente estaba disfrutando de esto, pero no quería mirarla para no hacerla sentir incomoda, después de todo el era "un alienígena pervertido del planeta feromonas", sentía como Misaki se aferraba a su espalda y daba pequeños gemidos de placer mientras rasguñaba su espalda, cosa que lo excitaba aun mas; de pronto Misaki con su voz entrecortada, susurro algo en su oído –U…sui…mi… mírame- dijo ella para que el radicalmente obedeciera a su orden, la beso y la miro fijamente a los ojos mientras iba aumentando los movimientos, ella también lo miro fijamente a esos hermosos ojos esmeralda y entrelazo sus dedos en el dorado cabello de Usui, enredando sus mechones y acariciándolo suavemente; en ese momento llegaron al clímax y Misaki soltó un ahogado grito que hizo venir el orgasmo.

Usui hizo un último movimiento con sus caderas y se recostó en el pecho de Misaki, poniendo su oído justo encima del corazón de su amada, para él era algo mágico el solo escuchar su agitada respiración y el latido de su acelerado corazón. Misaki acaricio su cuello y beso su frente para luego regalarle una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo ella con esa dulce sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el conservando su cálido nido.

-Por robar mi cartera-

**FIN¡**


End file.
